1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible stand for supporting a machine, and more particularly the collapsible stand can easily and conveniently be spread open for use and folded for carrying and/or storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,229B2, discloses a collapsible stand for a bench-top power tool. In the patent, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, the stand 80 includes a platform 81 on which a table saw 82 is mounted, two first legs 83 are pivotally connected to the bottom side of the platform 81, two second legs 84 are respectively connected to the two first legs 83 in a crossed manner, and two wheels 85 are bilaterally connected to the front part of the platform 81. When wanting to move the table saw 82, the user must turn the table saw 82 and the platform 81 from a horizontal position to a vertical position in order to place the front side of the table saw in contact with the floor, and then fold the first legs 83 and the second legs 84. After finishing the procedure, the user can pull or push the stand 80 to move. In this manner, turning and then folding the stand 80, is complicated and inconvenient. Moreover, the operation is not easy for the user and the user is further in danger when turning the table saw 82 and the platform 81 from the horizontal to the vertical by himself because of the heavy weight of table saw 82 and the stand 80.
FIG. 12 shows a foldable stand for a threading machine according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,582. In the patent, the foldable stand 90 has a gas spring 91 and a piston rod 92 installed in the gas spring 91. By means of the relative action between the gas spring 91 and the piston rod 92, a damping resistance is provided to buffer the weight of the threading machine for preventing an accident when folding up the foldable stand 90. However, it is expensive to use the gas spring 91 and the piston rod 92 to produce a damping resistance.
Further, the stand 90 has two wheels 94 respectively rotatably provided at the bottom ends of two legs 93 to make the stand 90 easy to move when collapsed. When the stand 90 is spread to the open position, the two wheels 94 form bearing points in order to support the stand 90 on the floor. However, the rotatable connection between the wheels 94 and the bottom ends of two legs 93 is not stable. The stand 90 may be easily vibrated upon any external force.